Is this what I want?
by xcupcake105x
Summary: HGDM Hermione has like Draco for sometime so when he becomes head boy with her being head girl she's very happy. But is this what she really wants?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a chapter to get you ready for the next!

Hermione looked at him get up, his platinum blond hair swishing right behind him. He turned around and looked at her, she quickly turned away and started a conversation with Ron and Harry. Hermione tried not to think about it, but bloody hell he was so hot! She couldn't tell Harry or Ron for obvious reasons. She couldn't tell Ginny because even though they were tight friends she hated the little morsel just as much as Harry. She couldn't tell any one on Gryffindor. To her that meant she couldn't tell any one. Draco had walked out of the great hall. Hermione slowly got up. Harry looked up at her.

"I have to go, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione felt a little guilty. She loved that Draco was head boy while she was head girl. She loved the privacy, the comfort. She loved everything about it, but when it came to Draco all of her friends were incredibly worried something was going to happen to her. She didn't mind at all, of course he was the cutest guy in 7th year so what girl would? Pansy was also really jealous. She walked along the corridors running her finger along the walls. She was in front of the common room door.

"Wilting flowers." The door opened. She was surprised not to see Draco sitting in one of the common room chairs doing home work or something. She walked straight forward only for two hands to grab her shoulders and turn her around. There wasn't even enough to say oh my god Draco. He immediately pulled Hermione in to a kiss. She could feel his toungue threatening to touch hers, she let it. How long did the kiss last? Hermione never knew, but it was the best kiss of her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for never updating this story y'all. I've been paying to much attention to Heart Breakers. Well hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Hermione pulled her self from the quite surprising kiss. Her eyes were wide and Draco had a smirk on his face. He was looking rather pleased with him self. Seeing the twinkle in Draco's eye Hermione did the first thing that came to mind.

"Ouch!" Draco yelped as he saw the red area on his arm._ 'Why the hell did she hit me?' _Draco thought to him self, his eyes now widen. Unsurprisingly Hermione now had a Gryffindor smirk. Draco thought this smirk was pitiful. "You're going to have to work on that.' he said referring to her smirk.

Draco swiftly turned around and went up to his room. Laying on his bed he was trying to think of what he had done wrong to have kissed her.

Glaring at his back as he went up the stares to his dorm she did the same for hers. The dorm was quite large and beautiful. Gryffindor colors caressed the room while some green had sneaked it's way into there to represent house unity.

For the whole night neither of the two teens could stop thinking about it. Both on there backs spread out on there beds not even in there pajamas. It was currently 1 A.M. In the morning. Though Hermione had been a little more productive in her thinking. She wrote a poem.

One thing that hardly anyone knew about Hermione was her poetry. Her poetry was sacred to her. She wrote it when people weren't looking and never showed anyone. She put charms on her poetry every day. Not that the poems were bad or anything but they were depressing. Most of them didn't reflect her life but some of them did. Earlier she had taken out her journal and wrote one about the nights activities and it went like this.

"_The lips that caressed mine_

_That must be a bad sign_

_The man behind the kiss was unlikely_

_But the women behind the kiss loved it truly_

_But she did not love the man nor did he love her_

_Is he playing games or did he do it in a moment of spur_

_Awkward it may be to find a friend in the foes_

_But to like them? No one knows_

_This is not the way to begin a new year_

_But changes have occurred and I can no longer face it with fear"_

Her journal was what kept her sane. She wrote in it when she needed to get the feelings out and almost every page was occupied with a different poem. True in the past year she had changed a lot. Even Harry and Ron were looking at her like she was a girl, not just their dorky friend. Her hair was straightened with a slight wave and now how some blond highlights in it.

She also wore different clothes on the weekend when she got to wear her normal muggle clothes. He newer curves were not easily noticed in tight tanks, but being the conserved person she was almost always wore some type of jacket.

Hermione didn't know how to feel. Truthfully that was her first kiss. She no longer had virgin lips like she had just hours before.

Little did she know that Draco was thinking the exact opposite. He had been a player since fifth year up, and didn't have virgin lips, but he wasn't even a virgin. Remembering the first time with some Slytherin in his 6th year. Since then word spread and since then he had been very busy. He was struggling to figure out what he had done wrong with Hermione. He had kissed so many girls before why wasn't this any different?

He had been able to tell that that had been her first kiss just by her mood and the actual kiss. This was weird. At Hogwarts he was known for being a sex god, but he couldn't even kiss Hermione without getting her upset. Most girls were just one night stands for him. Never relationships. So he was lacking in that area but he never saw the point of relationships. In his view the only thing to do with a girl was have sex, not talk things out or share feelings. Draco continued thinking about Hermione.

They both looked over to the clock : 3:30 A.M.

They both slowly closed their eyes and feel asleep with the last picture in each of there minds the other. (Hermione's Mind: Draco, Draco's Mind: Hermione)

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sund of her annoying alarm that only got louder the longer she ignored it. She very lazily put her robes on and her hair in a ponytail. She had bags under her eyes from staying up so late. She did a quick spell to do her make up so the bags were gone. She slipped her shoes on a dragged her feet all the way to the Dining Hall, to meet her very perky, and very loud friends there.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled out as they saw her. She didn't even look up from the ground. Hermione slinged one foot over her seat than the other and sat down with a big plop.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked as nicely as she could seeing her friend was very tired. "Did something happen last night?"

Hermione eyes widened at this statement. Everything was coming back to her now. The kiss, Draco. She now had an awful feeling in her stomach of guilt. She couldn't even look at Harry or Ron. She looked up quickly. The feeling in her stomach made her lose her appetite very quickly. The feeling was awful like there was a hole in her stomach. As soon as she looked at hr Gryffindor friends she quickly got up and almost ran out of the room.

"Did I say something?" Ginny asked with a concerned look on her face. Both of the boys dismissed her question as they were very worried about their friend. They quickly got up to see if they could catch up to her.

Hermione was walking at a very high pace in the corridors, not wanting to run because that would break the school rules. Not seeing where she was going she bumped into someone. For a second she lost her balance but stopped before she fell over. She immediately said sorry and looked up. It was her least favorite person right now. Draco.

"Umm, er... Sorry." Draco quickly said. Why was he acting like this? He wasn't awkward around girls! Ug!

Hermione was looking anywhere but at Draco passed him swiftly. By this point the boys had gained a lot of ground on her. Ron and Harry were almost out of breath as they kept running. She was in eye view. They quickly rushed past Draco not even putting in a slight insult and were almost about to get to there friend when..

"Wilting Flowers." She desperately whispered to the sculpture, When the sculpture got it the stone wall before quickly turned into a doorway and climbed in. Hopefully the boys hadn't seen the entrance to the Head common room.

"She disappeared!" Ron exclaimed as he reached a stone wall. Harry was feeling around the wall for the slightest clue to where Hermione had 'disappeared' to. Little did he know Hermione was only about 10 feet from that stone wall.

Hermione collapsed on the couch thinking of what she had done. _'STUPID GIRL' _she thought in her mind. Why had she been so careless to kiss him like that! It takes two to tango and she knew it, Draco was just as guilty as she was.

She looked at her watch quickly and gasped. She was already 2 minutes late to potions! She quickly picked up all of her stuff and ran, forgetting about the school rules. She ran like she had never had before. 7th year and the first time she had been late to a class without an excuse!

She quietly opened the potions door looking down, seeing that they were already in the middle of a potion. She quickly muttered sorry and took her seat, but it was going to take more than that to get rid of Snape.

"Thanks for finally showing up Ms. Granger" The professor spat out at her. Hermione looked down feeling embarrassed. "What kind of role model are you?" He slammed down his fists on his desk making all of the students flinch, including the Slytherins who they were doing a double class with.

"It OBVIOUSLY wasn't a head matter! Otherwise DRACO wouldn't of come here 5 minutes early!" He looked over to Draco looking proud of the boy while Draco gave a Malfoy smirk. "Now tell me, was it you big HEAD or your big MOUTH that slowed you down!" Hermione immediately closed her mouth and look down. Her face was a bright crimson.

Harry and Ron looked down also, knowing that they had caused her to run into her room.

"10 points from GRYFFINDOR!" Snape yelled again making the students flinch. Hermione was on the verge of tears. She slightly tilted her head to look at Draco. He looked away quickly, but surprisingly he had a sad expression on his face.

The tears were all to close when Draco saved her ass. He raised his hand and immediately the professor

answered the question, though looking disappointed that he couldn't keep tormenting Hermione.

"Yes?" Snape sneered.

"Though this class is very exciting Hermione and I do have head business to attend now." Draco said lying through his teeth, but Snape believed his even though he hadn't been informed prior to now so Draco quickly added "It's urgent."

Snape swished his hand towards the door as Hermione with widened teary eyes went straight to it, Draco soon followed. Snape got in one more awful look at Hermione before she slipped out the door.

Both of the 7th years were looking down at there feet.

"Thank you." Hermione said quickly. She wiped away her watery eyes and frowned.

"A teacher has never yelled at you before have they?" Draco asked caringly lifting his head.

"No, I normally was just there while Harry and Ron got yelled at." Hermione had also looked up. "I've never been late to class without an excuse or without Harry and Ron. ESPECIALLY to potions."

Draco laughed at the comment. Hermione shot him a cold glare. "Sorry. It just surprises me how good you are. I think every kid in 7th year has been late without an excuse at least 5 times in all of their time to Hogwarts."

Hermione dismissed the comment. "I've never skipped a class before so what are we suppose to do?"

Draco looked like he was thinking. He had skipped classes times before so he was thinking of to do.

"_I'm_ going to the lake." Draco turned towards the direction of the door.

This didn't solve Hermione's problem. She didn't want to just stand in the hallway like an idiot so she decided to follow Draco, but he was already outside the door. She quickly walked outside and saw him sitting on a rock near the lake.

She took a seat on a rock parallel to his and got out a book. She heard Draco mutter something about being a bookworm. She shot him an evil glare and went back to reading, but her mind was distracted. She was still thinking of the kiss.

Draco had thought she was a good kisser, even if he had to go down to the level of his worst enemy.

Before Hermione could object he was sitting next to her. He was quite obviously making a move on her because after about 5 minutes his face was right next to hers. She looked at his face and her eyes were met with his. For a mili-second his cold icy eyes turned into warm inviting light blue eyes. His face leaned closer to hers and softly brushed her lips and WHAM!

Draco now found himself in ice cold water, but surprisingly Hermione was right next to him looking rather sour. What had happened was when Draco made his move Hermione grabbed him and shoved into the water but her plan must've backfired because she grabbed her causing her to tumble in too.

"Dammit!" Hermione yelled a little to loud, glaring at Draco.

"The bookworm finally cusses." Draco said sarcastically. But he was sure to get Hypothermia if he stayed in this water much longer. He started swimming out which took a lot out of him. Sure he had much muscle from quidditch but he wasn't the best swimmer. When he looked up he was surprised. Hermione was already back on the grass sitting on her rock.

The stupid squid must've helped her. Hermione was about to cry from laughing so hard at Draco. Draco was not amused until he got a full look at Hermione. She had been wearing a white top so she was showing her whole upper chest. Though she was wearing a bra it was basically see through too. The top was now tightly fitting her and Draco smiled.

When Hermione looked down to see what Draco was smiling at she stopped laughing and quickly put her arms across her chest. She was now frowning.

"Let me see your robes." Hermione commanded from Draco, he looked disappointed, but did what she said. Hermione quickly put on the robes that were to big for her and had a Slytherin badge. Hermione saw that he was just standing up so she decided to do one last thing. One last big SPLASH and Draco was now back in the lake, but was very close to the edge to pull himself out.

Hermione smirked at him. A Malfoy smirk at that. Draco was now not amused but proud she could pull that off. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Draco roared at her.

"For looking at me in the first place." Hermione turned and started walking towards Hogwarts. "PERVE!" She yelled smiling as she ran toward the door still in his robes. People should have heard that.

Draco pulled himself out of the water again. _'Girls are so confusing.'_

_

* * *

_

All done with that chapter! Well hope you like it! And thank you dearly to my 3 reviewers:Gaara-total hottie Xesha-ju. ,Livin 4 Dancin, and Jessica03

It means a lot!

Livin 4 dancin Your 13 and I'm almost 13 thats awesome!

Jessica03 I cant believe it's you! It's Elena duh! I didn't figure that out until now! .

Gaara- total hottie Xesha- ju You like DMHG and so do I! Go us!


End file.
